


Fantasy Fast, Fantasy Furious

by epersonae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "battlewagons", F/F, FF gender-swap, OCs are all based on FF characters, The fast and the furious - Freeform, taking inspirational sources literally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: What if Sloane and Hurley's beginning was just like the beginning of The Fast and The Furious? Complete with undercover Hurley and Sloane's whole found-family crew. And then how does it break baddifferentlywhen Sloane finds the Gaia Sash?





	Fantasy Fast, Fantasy Furious

**Author's Note:**

> Two facts about me: I love the Fast & the Furious series, deeply and truly, and I ship the hell out of Dom/Brian. So when I realized that I hadn't seen a Sloane/Hurley story that captured what I love most about FF, I knew I had to start writing.
> 
> I'm figuring on 4-6 chapters, as usual probably posted somewhat erratically. (This first chapter still feels a bit like a draft but I'm posting it anyway because fuck it.)

It was the best place to get a good sandwich in a bad neighborhood. That's what she said, anyway, when the gang of toughs approached her. What they thought she was after was Ronnie, Sloane's brother, crafter of good -- even great -- sandwiches. What Hurley was really after was a lead on a string of caravan hijackings.

Sloane and her gang looked like that lead, and Ronnie's sandwiches looked like the perfect opening.

If she could avoid getting her ass kicked before she got an in. She saw the four of them coming: the half-elven woman Sloane, of course, and another half-elf, a nervous-looking gnome, and an enormous half-orc...who was barreling down on Hurley.

"You're not here just for the sandwiches," she said, slamming her hands down on the counter. The half-orc's fangs were bared.

"Vi, it's ok," said Ronnie. "This is Hurley; she just started working for Joey."

"I do like the sandwiches," said Hurley.

"Sloane, this _halfling_ is making eyes at your brother."

Sloane raised an eyebrow.

"Ronnie's an adult, Violet. Don't make more of it than it is."

But the half-orc -- Violet, apparently -- had already lifted Hurley off of her stool and slammed her bodily against the wall.

"Stay the fuck out of here," she said.

Hurley easily twisted out of Vi's grip and followed up with a kick to the knee. As Vi screamed, Hurley said, "I just. came. in. for. the. sandwiches," punctuating each word with a sharp poke of her fingers. Before Vi could grab Hurley again, Sloane had stepped between them.

"Vi, cool it. Do  _you_ want to tell Joey you broke his new mechanic?"

Vi growled and stormed off into the street, ranting loudly at the other two toughs and anyone else who might happen to be walking by.

"Maybe stay clear a bit, yeah?" said Sloane in a low voice to Hurley. Her expression was serious, but Hurley thought there was a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"I'm not trying to get between Vi and her dude," Hurley replied.

Sloane shrugged and then left, waving her gang to follow, leaving Hurley alone with Ronnie.

Hurley put down a gold piece.

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble," she said.

"Vi's just protective," Ronnie replied.

"I guess. Tell your sister I don't mean any harm; maybe I can get her a good deal on some parts if she drops by the shop?"

"Gotcha." And then Ronnie winked. Hurley thought about telling him that she hadn't meant it  _that_ way, but instead just blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all. Validate my choice to mash up two of my favorite things?


End file.
